Juan, Príncipe de España
by Mariam Alexius
Summary: El secreto mejor guardado de la Historia, que podría haber cambiado el mundo. Juan,l hijo de Isabel y Fernando, los Reyes Católicos no es ni por asomo su hijo. Bueno, lo fue, pero solo de Isabel... y de su propia nación, Antonio. En una corte de mentiras, traiciones y ansias de poder si alguien llega a descubrir que el futuro rey es bastardo... acabará en más de una muerte.
1. Paseo con sorpresa

Yo por ella daría mi vida, mi inmortalidad, mis memorias... por ella lo daría todo sin pedir nada a cambio. Han pasado 500 años pero yo aun sigo recordando esa hermosa melena rubia que en algún momento escondió bajo una corona, esos hermosos ojos azul cristalinos, su sonrisa, su forma de ser... todo, mi querida reina, yo no te tengo devoción o respeto como un país le tiene a su monarca, yo te amo, te quiero. Nunca había sentido esto, sé que lo nuestro fue un accidente, caí en al locura del amor, y esa locura de tu amor fue la que me consumió durante los siguientes años... o siglos. Yo por ti tenía que dar todo mi poder, mi fuerza... mi amor. Tu cegaste mi juicio, eras una mujer fuerte, sabías tener a Castilla controlada, y a mí. Fuiste una gran reina, una excelente política, una esposa atenta... y sobre todo una madre.

Corría el año 1477. En Sevilla los Reyes Católicos y su corte se habían instalado en los Reales Alcazares durante las guerras castellanas. El rey Fernando era conocido por ser infiel a su reina, Isabel, la cual siempre le fue devota y respetuosa. En la corte se había expandido como la pólvora todo tipo de rumores sobre la infidelidad del rey y sus posibles bastardos. La reina, mientras tanto solo podía tener ojos para su hija Isabel, una niña de 7 años. Nunca una reina había dado el pecho a sus hijos, solo ella, era diferente, tenía otra visión de la familia, una visión que pronto se vería perturbada.

España paseaba por los pasillos del Alcazar cuando escuchó a alguien llorar. Reconocería en cualquier lugar ese llanto, Isabel.

-Alteza ¿Puedo pasar? -dijo el país llamando a la puerta.

Hubo un silencio estremecedor un largo periodo de tiempo hasta que escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían a la puerta. La reina abrió la puerta, tenía restos de lagrimas: había llorado y mucho pero como le reina de Castilla y Aragón no podía permitir que le viesen llorar, pero Antonio era algo diferente. Él había estado a su lado desde que nació y la apoyó siempre hasta llegar al trono. Era su confidente y más leal siervo.

-¿Qué quereis Antonio...? -dijo tratando de recobrar su pose real.

-Os oí llorar Alteza...

-Fernando... -dijo ella mirando hacia abajo.

-Sí, he oído los rumores en las caballerizas..

La reina volvió a su cama y se sentó, volvió a llorar.

-¿Por qué? Yo soy la reina.. y prefiere irse con esas golfas...

-Alteza... ¿Por que no os dais voz un gusto así?

-¿Serle infiel a mi marido? -dijo indignada.

-No... pero si el está constantemente disfrutando a sus espaldas podéis daros un capricho... comprar alguna joya o algo...

-Estaría bien... -dijo levantádose- ¿Queréis venir a pasear hasta el rio? Podemos comprar unos dulces en el convento ya de paso... -dijo sonriendo.

-Por supuesto... -dijo Antonio.

Ambos salieron a pasear, eran principios de otoño pero en Sevilla el calor del atardecer y la brisa no daban lugar al frio, hacía un tiempo perfecto para pasear. Ambos caminaban pisando las hojas que caían y escuchando sus crujidos.

-Hacía mucho que no paseábamos... -dijo Antonio.

-He estado muy ocupada... ya sabes, también soy madre y debo criar a Isabel...

-Ojalá yo también pudiera ser padre...

-Bueno, tenéis a ese niño italiano...

-No hace más que quejarse de todo...

-Dale tiempo a que se acostumbre...

Pasaron toda la tarde hablando, casi había anochecido pero ninguno quería volver aun. Se sentaron en un banco mirando un lago, se habían alejado de Sevilla.

La reina miró su reflejo. Ella tenia solo 25 años, estaba en la flor de la vida y era hermosa peor sus ojos perdidos parecían no demostrarlo.

-Antonio... ¿Vos pensais que soy hermosa?

Antonio se quedó callado durante un rato. No sabía que decir. Claro que se lo parecía pero era su reina y no podía decir cualquier cosa delante de ella aunque hubiese una gran confianza.

-Pues...

-Antonio, estáis con Isabel, no con vuestra reina. No os pongáis nervioso por favor...

Antonio se relajó.

-Claro que me lo parecéis. Sois la mujer más hermosa que he conocido nunca.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto... -dijo sujetando el rostro de su reina por la barbilla.

Algo ocurrió, ninguno supo la razón que les impulsó a hacerlo pero ocurrió. Ambos acercaron sus rostros y pasionalmente se besaron. Isabel jamás había sentido eso con Fernando. Su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca.

Y así en la oscuridad de la noche entre los arbustos ambos hicieron algo totalmente impensable para la época, cayeron en el pecado de la lujuria y la infidelidad.

Volvieron una hora más tarde al Alcázar sin dirigirse la palabra. Y así estuvieron durante semanas, un mes y medio aproximadamente, la reina actuaba de forma extraña y Antonio avergonzado no podía ni mirarla a la cara, a su propia reina, la Reina Católica Isabel I de Castilla.

Antonio paseaba por los pasillos como ese día, un día que se grabaría en su memoria. Oyó unos lloros angustiados, no desesperados o necesitados. Ni siquiera llamó a la puerta para cuando se encontró con su reina, sentada en una silla tocándose el vientre.

-¿Qué ocurre mi reina?

-Estoy embarazada...

-¿Eso es genial, no?

-Embarazada... de vos, Antonio.

* * *

**Buuueeeno despues de un larguisimo paron que he hecho he subido por fin un nuevo fic, al principio bastante raro... aunque puede que luego tambien lo sea, no se, depende de como lo veais. No os dire quien es el bebe que espera Toño con su reina pero si vais a la Wikipedia sabreis quien es y que cruel destino le espera... eso si quereis acabar con la sorpresa u.ú**

**En fin, comentadme mucho, aunque sea tonterias, e hacen ilusion y mas ahora que estoy de examenes y seguramente suspenda muchas cosas... ^^"**

**Ah y os aviso tambien que esta historia que esto no es solo mio, es de DarkFlame11, mi nii.**


	2. Parto Real

Vale, había dejado embarazada a su reina. No, eso era imposible... madre mía la que se iba a armar si alguien lo descubría. Pero no, no podía permitir que la reina sufriese el mismo destino que le esperaba a una prostituta... Era la reina pero era mujer. Ese niño seria hijo de la reina pero seguiría siendo un bastardo después de todo...

Millones de pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos pasaron por delante de la mente de Antonio, el cual se abrazó corriendo a la reina.

-Majestad... no os preocupéis. Yo estaré a su lado todo el rato...

-¿No se lo diréis a nadie ni me acusareis...?

Antonio puso suavemente los dedos sobre los labios de Isabel.

-Jamás. Os he jurado devoción y lealtad hasta que vos muráis.

-Antonio... -dijo la joven abrazándole sin poder decir ni una palabra ms debido a la emoción.

-Descansad ahora mi señora...

-Me resultará muy difícil...

-Es bueno para vos... -dijo acariciando el vientre de la reina-y para el bebe...

-Está bien... - dijo Isabel mientras miraba la mano de Antonio.

Antonio se levantó pero conforme fue a salir de la habitación de la reina la escuchó.

-Antonio... si yo fuera vieja vos aún...

-Sí. Os seguiría amando.

Eso era lo único que ella quería escuchar de los labios de Antonio.

El rey Fernando se encontraba esos días fuera de la ciudad por una serie de asuntos. Mientras tanto, la reina había vuelto a su rutina normal con su asuntos como reina de Castilla. Aun no le había dicho a nadie que estaba en estado, pues en ese entonces el país se encontraba en los terribles conflictos sucesorios de la reina con su sobrina Juana y cualquier momento que está hiciese podría ser utilizado en su contra, además, la corte, aunque juraba mucha confianza nunca podía ser algo para confiar. Había muchos intereses, dinero, tierras y títulos de por medio.

Antonio se encontraba con su reina en uno de los salones del Alcázar. Ya llevaba tres meses de embarazo y los rumores en la corte se estaban haciendo ya oír, algo que ya la reina no aguantaba, con lo que hizo público el embarazo, del cual el rey Fernando se enteró y corrió a ver a su esposa la cual estaba reposando en un sillón viendo como Antonio le acariciaba la tripa.

-¡Isabel! ¿Como es que no me lo dijiste? -dijo corriendo hacía su mujer abrazándola.

Antonio se apartó corriendo para no levantar sospechas.

-Oh, pues... -dijo ella sorprendida- no lo sé...

-Antonio, retírate...

-Sí, Alteza.

-¿Por qué no puede quedarse con nosotros?

-Cariño, prefiero estar un rato a solas con mi esposa, si no es mucho pedir... además, está a punto de venir un emisario de Portugal y tiene que prepararlo.

-En ese caso -dijo la reina levantándose me iré con él. Es la personificación, pero yo soy su reina.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio mientras el rey veía como su mujer prefería estar con otro hombre que con él, era sospechoso. Entonces mandó llamar a una de las criadas personales de Isabel.

-¿Desea algo mi rey?

-Sí. Quiero que vigiles a mi mujer. Creo que trama algo con Antonio.

-¿Con España?

-Sí.

-¿Sospecha una infidelidad?

-Eso es lo que me temo. Es un insulto a la confianza que le tengo a mi mujer pero no tengo otra. Estamos en unos momentos muy frágiles del reino y no podemos permitirnos ninguna distracción... aunque sea de nuestro entorno...

Ya habían pasado los meses. Isabel estaba ya embarazada de nueve meses y sentada en una de las terrazas del Alcázar. El calor de junio apretaba y más en Sevilla y con esos trajes tan complejos de la época. Unas manos suavemente tocaron sus hombros haciéndola girarse corriendo. Era Antonio.

-Ey, buenos días...

-Me has sorprendido...

-Esa era mi intención... -dijo Antonio sentándose a su lado.

-Debe estar a punto de nacer ya...

Antonio, sin previo aviso puso el oído en el vientre embarazado de su reina para notar las patadas del bebé.

-Ey, puedo notarle... dijo suavemente. Era raro en él ser tan suave y poco escandaloso cuando podría estar dando gritos.

En ese momento Isabel le apartó levantándose corriendo y doblándose, seguido de un gran grito.

-¡Alteza! -gritó Antonio.

-El bebé, ya viene... -dijo sentándose de cuclillas en el suelo agarrándose la tripa.

Antonio la cogió corriendo en brazos y la llevó a su cama. Llamó a las doncellas, al rey y a una de las matronas más famosas de Sevilla, la Herradera. Acudieron muchos de los ministros de los reyes que sobre todo, habían ayudado a Isabel a llegar al trono de Castilla, también el rey estaba presente.

Durante varias hora de gritos gemidos y dolor la reina por fin dio a luz a un niño, el cual fue llamado Juan, por su abuelo, Juan II de Castilla, el padre de su madre. La partera cogió al niño de ojos azul verdoso y se lo dio a Antonio, siendo la personificación del gran imperio que se estaba gestando. El momento en el que Antonio tuvo a su hijo en sus manos se le hizo el más bonito del mundo. Tenia el pelo claro como su madre pero los ojos de ambos mezclados en un turquesa hermoso que le recordaba al Mediterráneo. El tiempo se detuvo y le permitió veo a la perfección el bebe que había nacido del amor que le profesaba a su reina, pero en ese momento Fernando le apartó de un empujón y cogió al bebe para reconocerlo, todos los ministros estaban atentos a la decisión de este, aunque no había, al menos para ellos, ninguna prueba de la infidelidad de la reina.

-Sí, es mi hijo -dijo el rey para alivio de Isabel y Antonio.

El bebé fue depositado en los brazos de su madre la cual le miró sonriente y relajada tras aquel dolorosa parto del 30 de junio de 1478, el día en el que nacería el heredero de la corona de Castilla y Aragón.

-Antonio, ve y dile al pueblo que ha nacido el heredero -dijo Fernando con la intención de quedarse a solas con su mujer.

-Deberías ser tú, amor... -dijo la reina- tu eres su padre y el que lo ha reconocido.

-Está bien, iré yo... -dijo Fernando mientras se iba.

Antonio e Isabel se quedaron a solas con su nuevo bebé. Su querido niño. Antonio no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas y cogió al niño.

-Hola cielo... ¿Sabes quién soy? Sí, tu papá... -dijo mientras le acariciaba la barriguita.

Realmente nada podía estropear esa estampa tan ideal... de momento.

* * *

**Bueeeeno ya se que me he retrasado la del pulpo... pero es que tras la derrota de España en el mundial tenia una depresion que no quería saber nada de Hetalia... jeje pero ya estoy mejor ÒuÓ así que solo me queda continuar este porque llega el veranituuuu! Que en Madrid es aburrido porque no hay playa... ((¡Vaya, vaya aquí no hay playa! 8D (temazo))) **

**Asi que comentad todo lo que queriais de la historia, si os gusta, si no, que espereis que pase y si quereis dar ideas son bien admitidas! Y me harian bastante ilusion jeje... adios! Cuidaos! Chiao~ au revoir~ bye~ agur~ con dios~!**


End file.
